


Worlds Apart

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [31]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Jack surprises Nick at a scene.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deltajackdalton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltajackdalton/gifts).

> prompted by delta, who suggested the choice between nick/greg and daltonstokes, and I chose the latter cause I love them ;alsjda;l

Long distance relationships were already hard to keep up as it was, not to mention one with a man who was essentially your doppelganger in appearances, though not quite in personality. 

Jack was always the spontaneous one, the one to show up unannounced, expecting that Nick could just drop what he was doing at a moment’s notice to engage in their secret love affair. They always met in Nick’s territory, the city that never sleeps, cause they didn’t, either. They couldn’t waste any stolen second that they had with each other, although there were more than a few encounters spent tangled together in a light slumber, muttered confessions and affirmations of love keeping them from falling into their collective nightmare of being separated while physically together. 

“It’s Vegas, baby, c’mon!” 

Nick, however, needed more time to plan, to find a way to disguise himself, to make sure that their hairstyles didn’t match up so closely that people might get suspicious. It’s not that he was ashamed to be with Jack, but rather he was ashamed that Jack had to be with a less attractive version of himself. Of the two men, Jack was certainly the more handsome. 

Also paired with the fact that Jack tended to come during the hours of the night, when Nick was not available.

“Some of us night owls have to _work, _Jack.”

“Call in sick.”

“Used ‘em all up already cause of you!” 

“What do I gotta do, kidnap ya? Give them a _real _case to solve.”

“That’s not…don’t even joke about that, okay?”

_That will be a conversation for another night, _Jack made a mental note to himself, briefly wondering how he could trick Riley into looking up Nick’s file, or showing him how to. 

“Besides, _Dalton,_ the real mystery is _you.” _

_“_Mm, that might be your white whale there, _Stokes. _This cookie’s a tough one to crack.”

“Isn’t the phrase ‘a tough nut to crack?’“

“Doesn’t matter, you’re deflecting. Listen, I-I’ll try to give more of a heads up next time, alright? It’s just that…my job…gives me very narrow time windows to work with, my schedule ain’t that set in stone.” 

“And what _do _you do, Jack? Huh? What, are you a super secret top agent or something? Cause you sure as hell ain’t a tile salesman.” 

“Quite the powers of deduction you got there. Come to L.A. and find out.”

“If only, man. I gotta go, I just pulled up to a scene. Love you.” 

Nick hung up abruptly, perhaps because it was the first time he used the “L” word–completely by “accident” he would later claim–with Jack, who was left hanging on the other line with a goofy ass grin on his face that he had to quickly hide, because he already knew that Nick pulled up to the scene.

He watched him do it.

He watched as Nick talked to the awaiting detectives, who had made their rounds a few minutes earlier to speak to any potential witnesses. He watched as Nick circled the crashed car like a predator circling his prey, Jack admired the flickering determination in the fire of his eyes, watched as his face hardened as he came face to face with the victims who met their unfortunate end at the collision of the cruel, heavy machinery.

He watched as Nick made a startling discovery, that one of the victims in the car was _still alive–“_Someone is gonna lose their job,” a bystander muttered next to him, Jack couldn’t help but agree, how the hell could they miss it? 

Everyone was frozen in the same shock, but not Nick, who was calling for help, shouting for the paramedics who had literally just left the scene right as he arrived. Nick wasted no time in carefully, but quickly, removing the victim from the car with the assistance of a lingering emergency responder, did all he could to help until another ambulance arrived, and Nick walked away for a well deserved moment to catch his breath. 

A moment, that Jack decided to steal, as he pushed through the sea of sheep that had flocked to the scene, as he “accidentally” knocked into cell phones recording the whole thing–while Nick was a damn hero, he knew the victims deserved better than to have their suffering put on the public broadcast of the internet. 

He found his way to the front, hugging the crime scene tape–he had to be careful not to tear it as he leaned over, whispering Nick’s name low enough not to draw attention, but loud enough for Nick to hear as he leaned against a patrol car. 

“Jack? What the fu–” Nick’s mouth hung open, quickly looked to make sure eyes were off of him before he gestured for Jack to meet him behind the car.

“Just c’mere, you got a little…” Jack muttered as he pulled Nick in close by the sleeve of his jacket, keeping close watch on the scene behind Nick, though the other man kept looking back, too.

Jack wiped away a spot of blood from Nick’s face, before Nick pulled away, though his bottom lip was quivering, his tongue stuck between his teeth. He didn’t say a word, but the conflict in his eyes was clear. 

As was Jack’s.

“My heart tells me to kiss you, my head tells me to walk away.”

He reached out for Nick again, but Nick shook his head and walked back to the scene, because the nightmare came true, they were both physically in the same space, but worlds apart.


End file.
